Adventure Time 30 Minutes in Heaven
by TheMountainandTheVolcano
Summary: 30 minutes in a closet with the Adventure time boys
1. Let the game begin

I own nothing except the plot line! So please don't sue.

* * *

Fionna and Cake were having a slumber party and invited you to come too. She had invited everyone, Gumball, Flame Prince, LSP, even Finn & Jake managed to get here. One of Bubblegum's experiments went wrong a while back and brought them here. Now they can go back and forth between worlds. After everyone had watched a couple movies, Fionna stood up and said, "Guys, I'm bored, we should play a game!"

"Well, what should we play?" asked Gumball.

"We could play card wars." Jake suggested. Finn stood behind him, violently shaking his head and drawing a finger across his throat, mouthing 'NO!' over and over again.

Fionna heeded Finn's advice, "Maybe we should play something that everyone can play together."

"Why don't we play thirty minutes in heaven?" suggested Marshall Lee, while absently strumming his bass.

"Leave it to you to come up with something like that." said Gumball.

"I don't know, it sounds fun." piped up Flame Prince.

You looked at him, "Do you even know what this game is?" He slowly shook his head.

Marshall laughed, "It's a game of chance where you take a girl into a closet and the two of you make-out." Flame Prince's face got even redder, if that was possible.

Cake went and got a bowl, "Does anyone have a better idea?" When no one responded, she gave each of the boys a slip of paper, "Now,each of you write a number on the paper." Once they did that all the slips of paper were put back in the bowl. "Sweet babies! Let's start this game!"

14

29

7

63


	2. 14

I don't own any Adventure Time characters, just the storyline.

* * *

Cake stretched over to in front of you, "Hey girl, you look like you're ready to fall asleep, why don't you go next."

You reach into the bowl and pull out one of the paper slips. "14" Before you could see who you got, Cake covered your eyes. "Meep!" you squeaked as Cake shoved you into the room with an 'Oof'  
"Oh my, are you ok?" asked a voice you immediately recognized as Gumball's. You heard him shuffling around, "Woah!" and suddenly he was on top of you. "Oh my glob! I am so sorry, here. Let me just..."

He tried to get up but the shelf that was bracing his hand came unhinged and he fell back on you. When he fell, his lips crashed to yours. You squeaked with surprise and he pulled back. "I am so sorry! Ugh, I can't do anything right! I should just leave before I upset you further." He stood up and made his way to the door.

You blinked and shook yourself out of shock. Quickly, you stood up and grabbed his shirt sleeve, "Don't go, It didn't upset me."

He turned to you, "really?"

"Yeah, I actually, kinda, liked it."

He tentatively put one hand on your waist, "Only kinda?"

"Well it was pretty short." You replied as you inched closer to him.

He slowly moved his hands to your hips, "C-can, can I kiss you?"

The two of you were now almost touching. Your (e/c) eyes were locked with his fuchsia one's. "Yes." you breathed out.

His eyes flicked to your lips then back to your eyes. He slowly leaned in and you both closed your eyes as his lips connected with yours. Your heart was beating 90 miles a minute, but you never wanted it to stop.

Your hands crept up to the back of his neck to play with his soft pink hair. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you flush against him. The kiss was tender and sweet, no pun intended. You felt him lick your lips shyly, asking for entrance. You parted your lips and moaned softly as his tongue mapped out your mouth. After he finished, you returned the favor causing a low groan to escape his throat. You both pulled away to catch your breath, and he went for your neck. Once he found your soft spot, you tried to stifle the moan that bubbled up. You felt him smile against your neck before he started sucking and nibbling on it.

When he was satisfied with the mark he kissed his way back to your mouth, leaving little love bites over your neck and jaw. When he reached your lips he captured them in another loving kiss. Just then the closet door opened and light flooded the small room.

"Woah! Didn't think ya had it in ya Bubba!" Marshall Lee snickered. Gumball pulled away, his cheeks dusted red.

"At least I have a girl Marshall." he said calmly.

"Heh heh heh, he got you dude." Jake chuckled.

Marshall floated back to his spot, "Shut up." he mumbled.

Gumball turned back to you and led you to your seats. Once there, he put his arms around you as you leaned your back against his chest. He leaned down and whispered in your ear, "You are my girlfriend now, right?"

You looked up at his slightly concerned face and smiled, "Of course." He grinned and leaned down to kiss you again.


	3. 7

Still don't own. :( I wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

You walk back into the room after letting Flambo in. "Hey guys, was' cookin'?" Flambo said.

"Since you are already standing why don't you play next." Noting that it was less of a request and more of an order, you went over to where Cake called you. After digging you hand through the bowl some you pulled out a paper and read "7".

You were then blindfolded, "Cake! What the heck! Take this off!"

As you were struggling in her grip and shouting, you heard muttering and felt a slight bit of pain on your forehead. Then, there was the strange sensation of something like cold fog enveloping you. You shivered and it subsided. A hand took yours and led you to the closet.

Cake closed the door and said, "30 minutes!"

You pulled off the blind fold to see the closet surprisingly lit. "Hi Flame Prince! How did you walk me in here?"

He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "Flambo cast flame shield on you."

"Oh, I get it! That means we can play the game!" you said excitedly, then you stopped and your smile faded when Flame Prince didn't respond. "Oh, well, we don't have to since you don't want to." you said as you slid down the wall to sit on the floor. When he continued to keep quiet, you buried you head in your folded arms. You really liked Flame Prince, but apparently, he didn't like you. You whimpered a little as small tears dripped onto your sleeves. Suddenly you felt some one pull you into their arms.

You looked up into Flame Prince's bright orange eyes. "Hey, hey, don't cry. I wasn't rejecting you. I was, thinking." He wiped away the tears, evaporating them instantly. "I actually do want to play the game. That is, if it is still alright with you."

You nodded, blushing fiercely. He leaned in and carefully pushed his lips to yours. the kiss was passionate, and even through the flame shield, you could feel the heat radiating from him. He grabbed your hips, pulling you so close there was no space between your bodies. He slanted his mouth on yours, deepening the kiss. You moaned a little and he gripped you tighter. You felt him lick your lips, practically begging to be let in. You smirked a little and denied him.

He pulled back slightly, "So that is how you want to play." He slowly kissed along your jaw, up to your ear. "Fine" he whispered, then licked the shell of your ear. you shivered involuntarily as he placed open mouthed kisses back down your jaw to your pulse point, where he licked at it and left a small love bite then continued to kiss down your neck. Once he reached the juncture of your neck and shoulder. You let out a loud involuntary moan and Flame Prince took his chance. He quickly moved back to your mouth and thrust his hot tongue into your mouth. You moaned again and the boy swallowed it hungrily.

His tongue started to battle with yours. You halfheartedly battled with him, then gave in. As he explored your mouth, you moved your hand to his shirt and fisted them in the fire-y fabric. Then you rubbed your hands over his toned torso an up to the back of his neck. You then pulled the two of you together so you were flush with him. He groaned deep in his chest and it vibrated through you.

Suddenly, Finn opened the door, "Woah! What happened to the prim and proper Flame Prince?!"

Flame Prince jerked away and stood up. He then turned to help you up.

You accepted his outstretched hand and looked at Finn, "Hush up, he acted just fine. Beside's" you looked up at him. "I've always hand a thing for rebels." You grinned along with him and he leaned down to place a soft kiss on your lips.


	4. 29

I still have not magically obtained ownership of these characters.

* * *

Cake stretched to look like a game show host and walked up to you. "You look like a worthy contestant, com'on down!"

You stood up and walked over. "Thank you so much! I'm so happy to be here!" You continued the act.

"Just draw a slip and we'll see which luck bachelor you get." Cake said, laughing. Your reached you hand in the bowl and pulled out a slip, "29".

Cake the proceeded to cover your eyes, "Cake, I can't walk into the closet if I can't see." You were promptly picked up and carried into the closet.

Cake closed the door and shouted, "30 minutes babies!"

You squirmed slightly in the persons arms, which seemed to remind him that he was holding you, "Oh, sorry. Here lemme get that for you." He said as he put you down. He then pulled off your blindfold.

Blinking you looked up slightly to meet the blue eyes you had come to love. "It's nice to see you again Finn." you say smiling.

He grins back,"Yeah you too." We sat down against the wall and were quiet.

"So...What are we supposed to do in here?"

Your cheeks heated up, "Weren't you listening to Marshall?"

"Sorry, I was out of the room."

"W-well," you started, poking your fingers together. "W-we're supposed to... They want us to..." You put your face in your hands, "Oh this is embarrassing! I wish you had just been paying attention to Marshal."

Finn poked your head, "Would it be easier to show me?" Your face burned, but you lifted your head and quickly pecked him on the lips. You then proceeded to bury your head in your arms.

Finn was quiet for a second. "I'm guessing by the way your acting, you have a crush on me?" he questioned. You mumbled an affirmative response. Finn mover your arms and cupped your face. "Well, I kinda have a crush on you too." then he slowly leaned down and placed his lips on yours.

The kiss was loving and innocent, like he was afraid he would upset you or scare you off. You pulled away to catch your breath and he pulled you into his lap. Once you were sitting in his lap facing him, he rested his head in the crook of your neck, nuzzling and occasionally kissing it. He had his arms around you and was playing with your (h/l) (h/c) hair. Wanting to do the same, you pulled off his hat and started running your fingers through his semi-long locks.

You felt a quiet groan vibrate through his chest, then he kissed along your neck a little more, stopping on the spot where you stifle a little moan. He then leaves a small love bite there and pulls back to kiss you on the lips again. His hands were on your waist, rubbing little circles on your sides.

Hoping to get a little more fire out of him, you pressed against him a little harder. Slowly, he returned the gesture adding more passion to the kiss. The door flew open and a bright light flashed.

"Dude! I didn't think you would actually tell her! Finally!" Jake shouted, "And I have proof you two played the game!"

Finn pulled on his hat and scrambled after Jake, "Give me that camera!"

Fionna shouted at him, "Finn! You don't leave the girl in the closet!"

He came to a halt and sprinted back, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just run off and leave you."

"It's ok, you did come back." you giggled. He smiled and held your hand as you two walked back and sat down.

"Will you sit on the couch and play BMO with me?" he whispered in your ear.

You looked at him, "Is that your way of asking me out?" His face was dusted pink as he nodded his head. "Sure I will" you smiled. He grinned and leaned down to kiss your forehead.


	5. 63

Nope, still don't own anything but the storyline.

* * *

You were sitting on the couch, talking to Fionna and plucking your harp, when Cake walked up to you. "Oh no! I'm not playing." you said, waving your hands in front of you.

"Why not baby?" Cake said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh I know why!" Fionna teased.

You glared at her, "One more word and I leave." She shut her mouth. You felt a presence behind you, but ignored it. A few seconds later you heard a really loud hiss.

"Troll harder." you said, not startled at all, though you did feel a little nervous with a certain vampire so close to you. You had failed to notice Fionna go and whisper something in Cake's ear. You did, however, notice Cake grinning at you. Suddenly, you were very concerned for what would happen. You walked over to Jake and started talking to him. All of the sudden, you were blind-folded and you could feel Cake picking you up.

"What the junk Cake!" you yelled.

"You are going to play whether you want to or not!" She said happily.

You frowned, then grinned, "I can't draw a slip with the blind-fold on!"

"Don't worry baby cakes. I already pulled you a number. You got 63." With that she tossed you in and closed the door.

You stood up and slammed your fists on the locked door. "Glib blobit Cake! Open this mathing door!" You banged your head against the door.

You felt a cool breeze on the back of your neck, "Well someone is unhappy to be here." Your heart beat sped up and you whipped around to find yourself staring into Marshall Lee's deep crimson eyes.

He floated back some and laughed, "Ha! I finally scared you!"

You scowled. Your heart was still pounding, but not from being startled, "No you didn't."

He laid back and rolled his eyes, "Yeah right I heard your heart jump." This caused your heart to involuntarily speed up again.

His eyes narrowed, "Wait, why did your heart speed up again?"

You slowly backed away, "You're just hearing things."

He put his hand over your heart and raised an eyebrow, "You sure? Cause right now, I can feel your heart racing. Are you ok?" He moved his had to your forehead.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Can you move, you're kinda in my bubble."

He looked at you, somewhat confused, than smirked and chuckled, "Oh, I get it." He cocked his head, "I think I'll try a little experiment."

You were worried, thinking, 'Oh no! He's figured out I like him!' He leaned in really close to your face, and you blushed really hard. He pulled back, laughing "Haha! I knew it! You have a crush on me!"

He continued laughing and with each passing second, you got madder and madder. Finally, you lost it. You walked over to the door, and kicked it open like it wasn't even shut. Fighting to keep the tears at bay, you walked toward the door. Cake ran over to you, "What's wrong Baby?"

You looked at her and jerked your thumb back to the closet, "This is why I didn't want to play this Glib blob game." you hissed as you stormed out and ran from the tree house to a small pond and sat down on a rock jutting out into the clear water. You looked at the reflective water, which was covered with the same stars that hung in the sky. You pulled out your harp again and started to play Nayru's Wisdom to calm yourself down.

watch?v=OGJAP8kOMGo

The last notes rang out across the quiet landscape. You watch the water ripple when your tears fell in.

"I didn't know you played." You turned to see Marshall hovering slightly behind you.

Looking away you replied, "Yeah, I learned lots of songs from my best friend. He was like a brother to me. I haven't seen him in a while." You sat there absentmindedly plucking strings.

"Can you play some more?" he sat down next to you.

"Yeah, sure. That first one was Nayru's Wisdom and is part of a set of three." You got ready and started playing the lively melody of Farore's Courage.

watch?v=UyKlXul-8J0

"Wow, that's really happy sounding. What's it called?"

"Farore's Courage" After adjusting your harp a little, you played the commanding tune of Din's Power.

watch?v=DA095BLpSD4

"I like that one, it's, it's-"

"Powerful?"

"Yeah!"

"It's called Din's Power."

"That makes sense." It was quiet for a minute, so you started playing another song.

watch?v=KC5kHf58GMI

While you were playing, Marshall started talking, "Hey, I'm sorry, for laughing." You continued singing the word to the song. "I wasn't trying to hurt you. I was just, really happy."

You stopped playing, "What?"

Marshall gently pulled the harp out of your grasp and set it down, than he pulled you into his lap. "I, actually, like you too. A lot." he confessed, burying his face in your shoulder. you slowly wrapped your arms around him. He nuzzled your neck and placed butterfly kisses all the way up your jaw. He hovered right above your mouth, locking his blood colored eyes with your (e/c) ones. "Can I kiss you? Please?"

You pushed yourself closer, "Yes."

Then his mouth was on yours, molding his cold lips to your warm ones. The kiss was kind and apologetic, so you pressed against him harder, snaking your arms around his neck and tangling your fingers in his hair. He brought his hands to your hips and pulled you so close, there was no space between your bodies. He licked your lips fiercely, demanding entrance. You grinned and refused to let him in.

His hand moved down and gave your butt a rough squeeze, causing you to gasp. He took his chance and plunged his tongue into your mouth. You shivered and moaned. He started a battle for dominance and you fought back with vigor. Finally, you gave up and he won the right to explore your mouth. You moaned again and the boy swallowed it hungrily. He pulled away and placed open mouthed kisses all along you jaw and down your neck. When he reached your pulse point, you gasped and gripped hiss flannel shirt.

Your nails scraped his chest slightly through his shirt, causing a deep groan to rumble through him and against your neck. He sucked and nibbled at that spot, careful not to pierce your skin with his fangs. He then continued his journey south as he kissed his way to your collarbone, where he left a small love bite. Then, Marshall kissed back up to your mouth, where he allowed you to map out his mouth. After memorizing every crevice, you ran your tongue over his fangs, relishing the shiver he tried to stifle.

You suddenly moaned into his mouth as he slipped his cool hands under your shirt to run one over your spine and have the other caress your stomach. You returned the favor, lightly scraping your nails along his hard abs as he laid you back onto the rock. He groaned deep in his chest and it vibrated through your body. he started to reach for your bra strap when Cake popped over the hill, "There you are! We were worried about you guys!" Marshall removed his hands from your shirt and broke the kiss, looking up annoyed at Cake. "Come on babies, let's get back to the tree house!" she said as she started walking back. After you grabbed your harp, Marshall pulled you into his lap again and floated you back to the tree house, where he kept you in his arms all night.


	6. Help!

Hey! Listen!

I have no ideas on which character(s) I should do next, if I should even do any. If you have any ideas, let me know. I'm kinda new to this whole thing, so yeah, haven' some trouble getting going.

Much appreciated!


End file.
